My Sweetest Valentine
by Oceans Phoenix
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year and when Valentines Day rolls round she decides to cross the boundry of friendship. FINISHED!
1. The Card

It was Febuary the thirteenth. This day was no different from many other days. It was a Wednesday which meant that Hermione had a lesson of double potions that morning. Other than that there was nothing to set it apart form the other days of the week. In fact it wasn't the fact it was Wednesday that made the day special, or even the fact it was the thirteenth, though that should have been a sign in itself as to what she expect. It was the fact that tomorrow would roll round yet another valentines day.

Hermione granger was in her seventh year now, which meant she had loved Harry Potter, the boy with the messy black hair and the most charming smile around, for three years come summer. Hermione hadn't been one of those girls that tried to deny her feelings. She wasn't that nonsensical. Her parents had raised her better than that. Instead she had lay in bed one stormy night some years ago, and after catching her breath from the rather vivid dream, had set about concluding what she should do in response to her discovery, that she was indeed madly in love with a friend.

The first obvious answer would be to confront him, and then he would say "Oh Hermione I have waited so long for this moment, take me Hermione, I am yours…" Or something else equally satisfying to her imagination. Though of course she knew this would not be the case. Harry Potter was one of those roguish boys unaware of just how many girls were lusting after him, not to mention he was infatuated with Cho. In the end Hermione decided to wait until Harry showed no romantic interest in anyone, and then she would confront him with her feelings.

Three years later that day still had not come. Hermione often wondered if Boys had a different definition of love, because Harry seemed to have an endless string of girls he dated. Not to imply he was a gigolo of course, though if he were Hermione would be sure to sample his services. Its just that Harry had gone out with at least seven different girls over the time, and liked them for half the time that he wasn't going out with them. She began to wonder if there was some waiting queue of interest she could get on.

Still desperate times called for desperate measures. Harry liked some girl at the moment with legs a mile high and blonde hair far straighter than hers. Still he was not going out with her, and with Valentines Day just tomorrow she knew she had to act. After she graduated Hogwarts she would be attending a Muggle university to make sure she didn't fall behind in traditional subjects. Harry however would be joining the Ministry as a trainee Auror. Whilst Voldemort had been vanquished the previous year there were still death eaters on the loose.

If Hermione didn't make her move Harry would never have chance to love her. She had poured over it all in her mind for the previous week, and whilst she hadn't bought him anything great she bought him something which says "I like you Harry" (not literally) without infringing upon the boundaries of friendship to much. She had gotten him a watch, where the second hand had a picture of a snitch on the end, whilst the minute hand depicted a tiny figure on a broom that looked a little bit like Harry if she squinted.

Other than that she was making him a card, which is what she was currently occupying. It was a long time since she had employed her skills in an artistic means and she was cursing herself as she looked now. Wizards didn't celebrate Valentines nearly as much as Muggles did, and so it was either a home made card or no card. It was a cream coloured card with a red heart cut and stuck on the front. She had also put some glitter on it. She debated whether boys liked glitter or not, but she always enjoyed rubbing it on her hands and she supposed such a childish activity would also tickle Harry's fancy.

On the inside she had manage dot make a crude pop up picture of Hogwarts, With Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in front of it. The drawing was messy and uneven, and she hadn't wanted to put Ron in, though she had to in case it made her seem desperately in love with him. The most difficult part of the card however was what to put inside. She had even asked Ginny's advice on it, though she didn't say who it was too

"I think you should just write. "Marry me Harry!" She said as she lay on her back swinging her feet against the wooden headboard at the end of her bed. Hermione considered this for a brief moment before she gathered her senses.

"And just what makes you think this is for Harry?" She asked in a tone which was not entirely convincing. Ginny laughed at how stupid Hermione could be at times.

"Well if it wasn't obvious from the fact that you salivate when you stare at him…" She said as she blocked a pillow which Hermione had thrown at her "…Then the picture inside the card is a give away."

"You wouldn't send Draco a card with a picture of you Harry and Ron would you?" Ginny asked with a sly grin. "He might take it the wrong way and think your inviting him into some sort of sex party with the three of you." Hermione blushed at how disgusting such an innocent mind had become. "Therefore unless that card is for my brother, which I'm fairly certain it isn't then it must be for Harry Potter, Wooer of Women.

"Am I really that see through?" Hermione asked after a moment in which she bit her bottom lip, a habit she had when she though of a particularly troublesome problem.

"To all except those it concerns," Ginny said as she got off her bed and gave Hermione a friendly pat on the back. "Still at least you admit it now. The next step is to see what we can do about it."


	2. The Morning

The next morning Hermione awoke with an uncomfortable feeling in her stomache, at first she considered that it was probably something she had eaten last night, but as the morning rays of sun played across her face, she remembered what today was, and the commitment she had made to herself. Today she would give Harry the Valentines card. If he didn't seem to freaked out by it then good. If he did seem like he was scared, then she could hastily add that it was just as a friend thing.

Whilst it was technically supposed to be a school day, there were no lessons for the fifth years and up. The teachers had long since given up trying to teach on this day, as pieces of paper went flying from one side of the room to the other carrying secret declarations of love which everyone would read before folding it back up and whispering "Pssst, pass it on."

Hermione didn't know what they had planned for the day, she said they, meaning Harry and Ron. Both of them being in a state of bachelorhood would probably wonder round for the day and try and find a partner. Harry needn't look very far though. The weather was promising to be good today, which meant whilst it was still cold outside, with the sun shining it would feel a lot warmer than it was, and they could easily forget that they could see their breath outside.

Seventh year students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade today and even if they weren't, the three of them could sneak in. On quiet a few weekends they snuck into the neighbouring town, where Ron and Harry would buy sweets and gather the latest information from Zonkos and post it back to Fred and George to study and improve upon it. Hermione usually got quills or writing supplies whilst she went, though last time she had managed to excuse her self and pick up the watch she would give to Harry.

Hermione pulled on her best trousers, which consisted of some dark jeans. She had had them for a long while but she never really got a chance to wear them with school uniforms all the time, and it was to hot during the summer. With this she wore a red sleeveless top, with of course a black robe over the top. Hermione being head girl meant she had her own private room, though Ginny was in there often enough you would think she lived there to. It wasn't very large, and it didn't have its own bathroom meaning she either needed to use the one coming of the seventh year girls room, or the prefects bathroom way over the other side of school.

Hermione glanced down at the clock on her bedside table. It was half past seven. Hermione didn't want to be to late, just in case she missed anyone wanting to give her a card, though she didn't want to be to early and end up having to sit there forever whilst everyone but her got cards. Ginny knocked on the door just as Hermione was finishing her hair.

"Beautiful enough for Harry yet?" She asked as Hermione played particular attention to her appearance today.

Firstly, I shall never be beautiful." Hermione said with a smile. "And secondly I don't think Harry is that shallow that a little bit more make up and a change of clothes will make a difference." She said though she wondered just how true it was. Ginny gave a snigger.

"If you think that what clothes you wear wont matter to him then you walk in front of him with lacy underwear and see what he says. I bet he won't ask about homework.

Hermione turned her face away at this venereal comment, mostly to hide the blush as she imagined the scene in her head. Harry would be tied down on satin bed sheets and she would stand over him with a whip. "I hear you like rubber…" Hermione shook her head as she cursed to herself for these thoughts. They scared her sometimes.

"So anyway let's get down to breakfast, I'm sure Adam has a card for you." Hermione said as she changed the subject, put the hairbrush down on the bedside table, and walked out of the room.

Hermione had already taken the watch and put it in the valentine's box so it could be delivered anonymously. Whilst she dared give him the card in person she thought the watch might suggest stronger feelings and make him think she was madly and passionately in love with him, which she was. He was only supposed to think it was a mild interest.

As they reached the great hall they looked round and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Harry was already at the table with Ron, both of them talking to each other about something or other. There were three cards in front of them and Hermione desperately hoped they were all for Ron. As Ginny and she approached Harry spotted them and gestured to two empty seats opposite. It was still a bit early and only about half the students were there. The remained would probably file in before eight fifteen though, because that was when the cards would be dealt out.

"How are you this morning?" He asked before she managed to sit back down.

"Fine thanks and you? Cards already?" She asked with a pained grin as she sat down.

"Well only two of them are for me." He said as he tried to make it sound like not much. "The other one is for Ron. Mine was from some sixth year girl and Sarah from Ravenclaw… you know the one with the…

"Enormous chest?" Hermione volounteered causing Harry to blush.

"Well I was going to say something else but yeah that's the one." He laughed sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair, something which charmed the pants of Hermione. She made a mental note, that no matter what happened, that at all costs Sarah from Ravenclaw must be annihilated.


	3. The Giving

Thanks for all the reviews. It was overwhelming to look today and see 11 mails in my inbox, ten of them about this story. If you enjoy this you may enjoy my other stories…

Also to clear up a little confusion I wasn't exactly sure what one shot meant. Basically I meant that this will be a short story, about 5000 words long. Compared to my main story the veil of darkness, people often wonder what my definition of short is you see… anyway I will add another chapter tomorrow hopefully if I don't have work.

"I don't know why you say only two. The only other person who has two cards before the main lot have even been given out is that Slytherin girl who doesn't wear enough clothes." Ginny said hotly as she glanced over towards a girl who was surrounded by boys, most of them with their mouths open, and none of them meeting her eyes.

"Who's yours from Ron?" Hermione asked with a little relief as she realised Harry hadn't got a card from the girl that he liked.

"Oh no one great." Ron said as he blushed. "Just from that annoying girl in the year below me…you know the one, who smells me when I walk past."

Everyone shuddered as they remembered Ron's slightly creepy amateur stalker. Hermione fidgeted with the card under the table for a few minutes deciding when she should give it to him. She didn't want to give it when Ron was around because he would make his usual smart ass comments and hit bang on the nail about the extent of Hermione's feelings.

Harry sat watching her curiously as she seemed distracted from the conversation which had turned back to homework, something she usually loved to join in with.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Harry asked as Ron spotted the girl that he liked and ran off to give her his card.

"What?" She asked as she looked up distractedly.

"I asked if you are alright." Harry said as he began to wonder. Perhaps to much homework had finally cracked her. "Do you want a glass of water or anything?"

"I want your babies!" She thought loudly in her mind, before she mentally punched herself and tried to seem as normal as possible.

"You know me Harry. I just don't like Valentines Day particularly. Its one of those lovely days in which we are reminded just how shallow boys are." Harry looked slightly offended as she said this, and she immediately regretted it. The remainder of Breakfast past in much the same manner, when the mass of anonymous cards had been handed out Harry had nine cards all to himself, not including the one Hermione still held in her hands under the table. Ron and Ginny both had a couple each whilst Hermione sat at the table leaving as far forward as possible, so that it looked like some of Harry's cards were actually hers, and wouldn't reveal just how much of a loner she was.

Harry had even gotten a box of chocolates from one girl who seemed to immediately capture his heart. When he got the watch he seemed impressed, though nothing more. He said about how it was nice, and he put it on, but Hermione knew deep down inside that he preferred the chocolates. Her mother had often said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and whilst she could see that was true for Ron, she hadn't thought it was true for Harry also. Now she thought maybe she was wrong.

The school bell rang and the students began to gather up their bags and cards and make their way to first lesson. They wouldn't be going to lessons, but rather Hogsmeade, though they would leave now anyway. Hermione cursed to herself as before she could regret it she quickly said

"Harry, here I got this for you."

She held it at arms length as though it were a howler about to explode in her arms. She dared not look at Harry's face for she didn't want to see the look of disgust on them. He didn't say anything at first, but lowered the bag off his shoulder and put it back on the bench. He them reached out and took the latter from her hands. It was in a red envelope and she had sprayed it with perfume. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she hoped he couldn't smell it. Still she probably shouldn't have worried. Girls don't spend fifty pounds on a bottle of perfume with the delusion that a boy will notice.

"Oh ok." He said as he opened the envelope. It was the kind of classic envelope where you have to lick the edge to make it stick. Hermione stood thinking about how it was like indirectly kissing his fingers. Wonderfully nimble fingers for catching the snitch and…Bad Hermione! She scolded herself. He stared at the front of the card for a minute. It was rather plain and it didn't have any naughty jokes on it so he was probably only staring out of politeness, rather like when a grandparent sends a card with money in.

He opened it up and the pop up picture of her Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts ground popped up. She had drawn Ron as far away from them as feasibly possible without making it obviously so. She had also made it so Harry hand was near hers in the picture, so that if it were to come to life they could hold hands just by reaching across a tiny bit.

"Wow…Thanks Hermione." Harry said in an awkward manner. A moment of silence fell between them before Hermione interjected.

"It was just meant as a friend thing. Its just I haven't done the whole giving a card thing ever before and I wanted to send one, and I though that if I gave you one you would understand, without taking it as an invitation to sex." Harry hastily nodded to show that was exactly what he thought it was, a friendship thing.

"Well it's still nice that you went to the effort for me. Still I'm afraid I didn't get you a card." He said as he sheepishly ran a hand through his dark locks of hair.

"Don't be silly Harry." Hermione said with a smile. She was slightly disappointed that he hadn't even gotten a card for her. "I know you care anyway." She lied. Harry beamed back at her with his irresistible smile which made it hard to be angry at him.

"You're the best friend I could ask for." He said as he gave her a pat on the back which made it hard to hold back the tears. She didn't know what to expect from him, but the way he said friend felt like a knife stabbing into her heart. As though the lack of love that he showed her was a betrayal to her heart. As though she had been cheated on by her own best friend, by the one she loved, who never had, and never would love her back.


	4. The Chocolates

Sorry its been a while, I have been busy with work. Anyway hopefully there are still one or two readers… enjoy.

Twenty minutes later the seventh years were assembled at the entrance to the school. Whilst it looked like it was sunny it turned out to be in fact quite brisk still, and so no one was in any mood to get going. They had the entire day to do as they pleased. They could leave as soon as Remus Lupin had come to sign them out, as long as they were back by dinner time, at which point they would sign in. Remus being a good friend of Harry's over the last two years that he had been teaching, had told Harry he was free to stay out as long as he liked, providing none of the other teachers saw him wondering in during the early hours of the morning.

"What's taking him so long?" Ron asked as he peered over the crowd of seventh year students.

"He probably had something important to attend to." Hermione replied, slightly more curtly than she would have had today not been such a depressing one. As if to prove her wrong, there was a murmur that rippled through the crowd and Remus appeared, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry about being late." He said as he ran to the front where he turned to face them all. "I forgot about things and then I couldn't find my coat. You know how it is…"

Remus was always one of the few teachers who could get away with acting as anything but one. "Now let's get on with this shall we. I have some shopping to do and I'm sure you all have remote parts of Hogsmede to run off to where you can take off half your clothes and kiss." Several people laughed and Hermione cursed the fact she wasn't one of those people. Not that she was a pervert or anything (obviously girls couldn't be) but if Harry had pushed her up in a remote corner and taken his top off, then it would only be fair to do the same.

"You sure you want to come with me and Ron?" Harry asked as they started walking down the slope towards the village. Hermione considered this for a moment. She often had fantasies, though Ron was never in them. She mentally hit herself.

"Well it beats sitting round on my own." She said with a slight note of worry in her voice. "Why you afraid I'm going to scare off any potential mates." She said in a boyish tone to hide her worries. Ron was tempted to say yes.

"No, I like to think I'm not that shallow." Harry said as he tightened up his coat. "I just worried it would be the same for you."

"What you mean someone would want to ask me out?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. Harry looked at the ground.

"Well yeah, it could happen. You're not entirely ugly after all. It's just with a couple of strapping muscular men such as ourselves." He said as him and Ron exchanged one of those boyish rituals in which they elbowed each other as a means of reassuring there heterosexual sexual prowess. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued.

As they reached the village there were already quiet a few people there. Many of the students had run down into the village, whilst there were a great number of non-students as well, partly due to the fact that unless you fancied eating at the leaky Cauldron, then Hogsmede was the only place for obviously magical beings.

"Shall we go to the sweet shop first? Harry asked as they neared Honeydukes. Hermione readily nodded. Perhaps all the romantically wrapped chocolates would inspire him to propose, or at the very least buy her something.

As they walked into the shop they were hit by a blast of hot sweet smelling air. It was sickly for the first few seconds until the senses adjusted to the assault they were receiving on all fronts. The shop which normally sold all sorts of sweet items seemed to have shifted more towards the expensive chocolate range. There were lots of tradition red heart shaped boxes containing chocolates probably worth a fraction of the price. They also ha a selection of chocolates you could buy individually, and have wrapped in a rather fancy manner of plastics ribbons and sparkly bits.

The shop itself was busy with people, most of whom were middle aged men who had forgotten what date it was, and were now out on emergency missions to try and please their wife. Arthur Weasley was one of them.

"Ahh Ron!" He said as his eyes lit up. "Tell me your mother does know about Valentines Day doesn't she?"

"Yes…" Ron replied as he wondered where this was going.

"Mmm I thought as much, that's probably why she was crying this morning when she was cooking breakfast."

"Do you not remember last year when you bought her a stuffed toy of a decomposing corpse?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"I bought that for Halloween didn't I?" Arthur asked as he paled slightly.

"You thought that was what it was when you went to the shop last year. I remember you came home complaining about how there was nothing suitable for sale."

"Oh I see… Anyway good news is I didn't do that this year. Bad news is I didn't do anything. Does your mother like dark chocolate?" He asked as he pressed his face up to the glass counter peering at the counter.

Twenty minutes later they left the shop, having each spent a little money. Arthur Weasley was no longer with them, something they were all thankful for. Ron and Harry had both bought boxes of chocolates which they stowed away in their bag.

"You see if you are going to buy chocolates for every girl you think may get something for you then you're going to end up spending all your money." Ron explained to them. "where as this way, if you keep a box on hand, that way you can wait till the girl gives you something, before giving her something. That way you don't waste money on the cheap ass…" He said before Hermione began to stop listening.

"Oh my god it's her." Ron said as he spotted a single girl amongst a crowd. Harry looked all round for the one in particular that Ron was talking about, but to eyes not clouded by love it was difficult to spot the individual. "I'm going to go give her the card I got. I was going to give it to her this morning but there were all these boys around and my card looks lame compared to theirs." Before either of them could say a word Ron dashed off, slipping on the path and falling over, before hastily pulling himself to his feet and covering the remaining distance.

They watched as he reached into his bag and pulled out the card and passed it to the girl. They were out of earshot and so Hermione and Harry were left following the conversation though gestures and facial expressions.

"Is it going well do you think?" Hermione asked as the girl frowned. There were a lot of people walking backwards and forwards and so they kept blocking the view.

"I don't know but I think…" Harry said before he fell into silence. As a fat man moved across the path and the vision reappeared the girl was kissing Ron.

"Well I guess it did go alright for him after all." Harry said in mild amusement. Ron stopped kissing the girl, and spoke to her for a minute. He then looked at Harry and in a series of gestures Hermione was unable to interpret, passed a message to Harry. He finished off by miming a yawn.

"He says he is going to spend the rest of the day with her, and won't be back until late tonight." Harry said as he turned to Hermione. "I guess that means it will be just us two from now on, if you want to that is. You know someone people will probably get confused and think we are on a date. Do you think you could bare that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I suppose I could bear that." Hermione said as she tried to act like it wouldn't be the secret lust filled fantasy of hers.


	5. The Quills

The two of them walked through the streets with no particular purpose. Although they had the whole day to spend they didn't really have that much that they wanted to buy. The last Hogsmede visit hadn't been that long ago and so Harry didn't need to stock up on any thing from Zonkos. Not to mention Fred and George sent Harry free samples pack every month.

"I guess I could get some more quills." He said as they approached a school supplies shop. "I do still have some but I guess with exams coming up in a few months time it will be good to have some spares in case they break."

Hermione simply nodded and they made their way inside. It was quiet in here compared to the busy street outside, probably due to the fact that there was nothing romantic about parchment and quills.

Hermione walked a little way away and looked at some inks. They had various different colours, including a green one which reminded her of Harry's eyes, those things she spent so long staring into.

Harry picked up a few quills. They were an unusual type, but he always bought them because he said he preferred the stroke he could get out of them. Hermione smiled as he explained this. It was endearing. He glanced down at his watch which he wore round his wrist. Hermione was pleased to see him using it rather than the large clock on the wall. He glanced up at her and she quickly diverted her gaze.

"It's too early to get anything to eat. Is there anything else you would like to look at first, or would you like to go and get a drink?"

"Well there isn't really anything I need to get… Besides I'm meant to be saving for my holiday this year. I suppose we could always go and watch that street performance that is on. I saw one last year and it was quiet good. I don't mind if you don't want to though." She added. "After all it is a bit chilly outside and you probably don't want to be standing round do you?"

"Well I have never seen one, but if you think its good and you want to see it I don't see why not. After all what are friends for?" He asked as he smiled and opened the door for her.

"For dating…" She muttered to herself as she stepped outside. The street performance was mostly like a play, though it had a few differences. Firstly there were no stage and no props that weren't real. Secondly there was no announcement that it was about to start, or who the actors were, so basically people gathered in a crowd at the point and time, and then people who seemed no different than any others would start talking or behaving in a manner which seemed rather believable, so that you could easily be fooled into thinking it wasn't a play at all.

She heard somewhere that it was based on an old kind of Muggle theatre but she didn't really care for that. As long as she went with Harry then she could partly fool herself into thinking it was a date. The street play was scheduled to start in about fifteen minutes near the far outskirts of the village. It was a ten minute walk through the busy streets, and when they finally got there, there was already a large crowd assembled. There was a large circle which had been drawn on the ground with chalk, to mark where the play would take place.

Many people were standing inside the circle, for this was permitted, the only down side was that if you did stand there you may well find yourself involved in a play that you only wanted to watch.

"Wow its awfully busy do you think it's started yet?" Hermione asked as she tried to see over the mass of the crowd. "What do you see Harry? Tell me, I'm only little."

"I can't see anything myself, we are going to have to get nearer the front." He replied as he pushed through the throng of people leaving a closing path behind him that Hermione quickly darted down.

They stopped as they reached the front, only to find themselves some way inside the circle.

"Oh we are going to have to go back a bit." Harry mumbled as became panicked.

"Don't be such a big baby she said." As she shoved him the rest of the way forwards. They were standing inside a large circle, probably measuring about one hundred feet across. There must have been two or three dozen people inside the circle, though it was impossible to see where exactly the line was on the far side.

"Ok as long as we stay near the edge though we should be good. Generally the closer you are to the middle the more likely they are to choose you. Isn't that right?" Her asked as he looked down at her. She was only half listening as she looked round at all the people. There were only a few minutes to go so the actors were probably already there, though it was impossible to tell.

"She spotted Ron some way to their right, about a third of the way round the circle from them. She made no effort to point him out to Harry in case he wanted to join Ron again.

She waved to him, though he didn't see her. He still had the girl from earlier next to him, and he was talking to a man some years older than himself. At first Hermione thought it was Mr Weasley, but as the man turned slightly and his hat slipped on his head she saw it wasn't. She didn't recognise the man, nor did she know how Ron knew him.

She was about to ask Harry what he thought, but the stranger cast her a quick glance, so fast as to almost be missed, before turning his attention back to Ron, talking for a moment more, and finally disappearing into the crowd.

"It should start now." Harry said as he looked once more at his watch. As though on cue to what he said there was a small murmuring that went through the crowd, as though something was beginning. Everyone looked round at each other hoping to spot the beginning, though no one seemed to have any luck, none except Hermione.


	6. The Play

"God damn stop pushing me will you?" A man called as he stumbled into the circle, a larger more aggressive man walking in after him.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to push you if you had some manners. Trying to take my wife…" the larger man yelled back. Many people backed away from them, for none of them fancied getting in a fight.

"I did no such thing!" The smaller man answered as he raised his hands in defence." They continued arguing for a few minutes as several people watched, whilst many others continued waiting for the actors to arrive.

However the argument did not die down, and it actually took a violent turn. The larger man began pushing the smaller man, who seemed hesitant to stand up for himself. Instead he was getting backed into the centre of the circle, where he tripped over his own feet, and fell onto his back. The larger man reached down and pulled the other man up by the collar of his shirt.

"If you think its so funny trying to take my wife from me then maybe you should be pushed around a bit to!" He said as he lifted the man up as high as he could, so the smaller man's feet were waving some feet above the air.

Then in a sudden movement which caused several people to gasp, he threw the man down onto the ground so hard that there was a loud crack sound. The smaller man lay still for a moment, unconscious or worse, as everyone looked on.

Several seconds past before he gave a groan, rolled over and coughed up some blood.

"Someone call the Medi-Wizards cried someone from the crowd." The large man looked satisfied as he looked down at the other man writing in pain. He knelt down and whispered something that they couldn't hear, which seemed to be offensive by the facial expression that could be seen from the small man.

There was a silence that followed as people stood round watching what to do. Someone had run off to fetch the Medi-Wizard, but until then, the man was in serious danger. Harry tightened his grip on his wand as he looked on.

"We have to help Hermione!" He said as he went to make a move forward. Hermione tried to hold him back but he brushed her off.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down besides the injured man. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Albert…" He replied weakly as he gave another cough and spat up more blood next to Harry's feet. "And you are Harry Potter, won't you help me?"

"He won't help you if he knows what's good for you?" The large man replied as he squinted at Harry with a look of disgust.

"I don't know what he has done to you." Harry said as he gestured to Albert. "But whatever it is there is no excuse for your behaviour. I don't want to make a fight here, so if you leave then I will let you."

"And if I don't leave?" Asked the man as he lent over Harry and gave a breath of putrid vodka smelling breath.

"Then prepare for a fight." Harry said as he raised his wand and drew into a fighting stance.

"A fight it is then, though not any of your girly magic. Men fight hand to hand. Still since you're but a boy I shall give you a chance. I will give you three days to prepare, and if you should still wish to take a beating then meet me here then." He said as he gave a spitting gesture and marched off. Harry was about to turn his attention back to Albert, when a young woman, hardly older than Hermione ran up to him.

"Thank you brave sir for saving my brother from that fearsome brute. May I in some way repay you for your kind deed?"

"Um no that's ok." Harry said sheepishly as he scratched his head. There were still an awful lot of people watching.

"Please my sir there must be something. I know I am not the most beautiful woman in the land but perhaps I could reward you with some physical pleasure?" She said as she ran a hand down his chest. His eyes widened in fright as he backed away from her. His eyes looked round at the people in the crowd, many of whom were chuckling lightly. He then turned to Hermione who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're in the play!" She mouthed to him, causing him to relax a bit, before realising if possible he were now in an even worse situation.

After a moment in which he composed himself as best he could he returned to her expectant gaze.

"To take pay for a favour would be to put a price on the deed done and the values for which it stood." He replied in a fluent tongue which matched the manner in which she spoke.

"Such wise words spoken from thy lips. Indeed such a noble heart have you that I flush in embarrassment as to have offered you my body."

There was a groan from Albert as he pulled himself to his feet. He had some blood on his chin which he wiped off with the back of his hand.

"Noble man who doest save me and earn a place in mine family and mine heart. Doest they know the nature of the danger in which you have placed yourself?" He asked as he put a hand on his knee for support. They were indeed great actors.

"I no not the danger, nor the fear that I should. Tell me what is it that I should have to fear. Could not the man with whom you fought simply be taken by a sword."

"Oh no no!" The woman answered as she shook her head.

"Whilst you could draw his blood and spill his guts, it would only beseech a more dreadful danger upon thee. The man with whom my dearest brother Albert fought, was the cousin of the king Gerrard who doest rule these lands with an iron fist. He came to fetch me for King Gerrard doest wish to take me to his bed.

"You see the one thing king Gerrard wants above all others is not gold or power, for he has both of those, but a son to whom he may pass it one day. You see he doest take every woman of age to bed, though none of them will fall pregnant. He blames them when he needs look no further than the mirror. There are only two ladies left in the kingdom to whom he has not wed himself, myself being one, and the other being the daughter of the noble lord Fialfa. She said as she gestured to a woman who walked though the crowd.

The new person to enter was wearing old clothes, though given the wizards dress sense it was not immediately noticeable. She had long flowing hair which blew in the wind. She was average in height, about five foot five at most, though she was no less beautiful for this. She wore a dress which accentuate her figure and made Harry stare a little more than he normally would. He had to suppress a small smile at this, for he knew that in some whole way it had been planned, though he didn't understand her true motives.

She had done it masterly though, she thought to herself as she entered the area. Hermione had rushed off round the back of the crowd shortly after the large man had left, and explained to him what she wanted. He had led her over to where the other actors were hidden, and had her dressed up as the fair princess. If Harry did not notice her before then he would have to now. After all Hermione had breasts too!


	7. The Kiss

Thanks for all the reviews I have had so far. It has been truly great. I suspect this is the penultimate chapter, though I'm not certain. I would like to say I was particularly impressed when "the original meathead" managed to submit a review for chapter five within fifteen minutes of me putting it up…

I was debating to myself wether to finish the story the paragraphs earlier than I have. Both would leave it at a cliff hanger, and I suppose I could have had a chapter 2 paragraphs long…. Though that would be silly.

Anyway here you go, please enjoy.

The play was going better than Hermione had hoped. She got a few of her lines muddled up, although since the actors seemed to be making it up as they went along, there was no harm in this.

"But what of the dragon?" She could say, and a few moments later two people would come along dressed as a dragon. Harry however got nothing wrong it seemed. She marvelled at his acting skills, though her opinion was a little biased, given the whole love issue and everything.

Hermione was trying to steer the play into a direction where she was the damsel in distress and Harry would need to rescue her. The other actors seemed more than happy to go in this direction, as few audiences liked anything better than a love story. Hermione of course was not shallow enough to believe that it meant Harry would actually like her, should anything happen (and she desperately hoped it would). It was merely a fact that boys have simple minds and often struggle with the concept that reality and fiction aren't the same. If she could make his character love hers then he might just start loving her…

The crowd seemed larger than it had before, though this was half due to the fact that it was now staring at them intently. Hundreds of pairs of eyes upon you could make you gulp.

"Step aside for I mean you no harm. Stand your place however and I shall cut you down." Harry yelled as he pointed a sword at a fat bald man who was blocking their imaginary path up to the great castle of the evil lord. It wasn't a real sword, though it still looked sharp enough to cut.

Hermione watched on in awe as Harry engaged in a stage battle with the bald man. At first the man had been going easy on Harry, though still trying to make it look convincing. A moment into it however as Harry slapped the flat of his sword across the man's backside he realised he was not dealing with the usual Hogwarts student. In order to win his fight against Voldemort Harry had been trained in dozens of forms of combat, including Muggle weapons from all ages. He was an adept wizard, as well as swordsman, sharpshooter and gunslinger.

Half an hour later and Hermione had been kidnapped by evil henchmen whilst Harry engaged in fierce battle. She didn't mind this, as she would hopefully get to hug him when he rescued her. Also hopefully more, though she didn't want to be disappointed. She was a little bit put out that he didn't put up more of a battle to rescue her. He only pretended to kill one man before turning to his companions and declaring they needed to regroup.

The play went on smoothly, with only an occasional fault in the story which was only found after a careful examination. Finally after another fifteen minutes it was coming to a close. Harry and his companions had stormed the castle, set free the abducted girls and women, and all that was left now was to kill king Gerrard, and untie her from his bed where she was held. It was an exciting battle; as good as from any movie she could remember seeing (she had never watched terminator). They both fought, moving backwards and forwards in turn as the other one pushed on.

Harry looked like he was about to end the battle as his blows quickened, each one striking with precision causing his foes to wobble in his hand, or go pointing in completely the wrong direction. As he was about to do this though king Gerrard reached to his belt and pulled out a knife which he thrust up, missing his body but slashing Harry's arm, causing him to drop his sword.

Harry's arm bled profusely, as he clasped onto it with his other hand, squashing the fake blood pack he had been given earlier. He ended the battle however, as he lay on the floor in certain fake death, when he managed to swing his leg round and knock the king onto his back, before quickly springing up himself, and brandishing the remnants of a wooden coat rack.

"It's time to say goodnight." Harry said as he raised the pointed stick straight above him, and drove it into the man's body like an enormous spike. Many people gasped at this for they did not realise it was a projection charm that entire scene and the actor had still been safely hidden away in the tent.

"I have done it." Harry called as he turned to Hermione who in actual fact was lying on nothing more than two wooden boxes with a blanket on. "For my strength and my courage I owe but my love, for it was that which caused me to fight true and strong. You are safe once again, my darling, my sweetest." Harry said as he mimed undoing the ropes.

Hermione's heart fluttered as Harry was poised over her. He was straddling her, with his knees either side of her hips. She hoped it would be something like this one day, though without the uncomfortable boxes and the clothes and the two hundred odd people watching. She readied her lips for if Harry was to truly play the part of the noble knight then he would have to kiss her now. He looked like he was contemplating it, and Hermione tried to give her most neutral look possible, neither to dissuade him, or make it seem like she wanted it.

She was so tempted to reach out and pull him down onto her, but even the slightest movement in that direction would have been a fatal mistake on her part. Harry looked at her questioningly, as members of the crowd shouted what to do.

"Kiss her." A woman yelled.

"And some tongue." A voice yelled, that sounded a little bit like Ron.

"Take her clothes off…" Shouted one man who was getting a little carried away.

Hermione gave the smallest of shrugs.

Harry hesitated for a minute before slowly lowering his head. Hermione could feel the blood rising in her body as her face flushed from embarrassment and excitement, anticipation and impatience. Harry's sword was digging into her, but she didn't mind, she wanted that to always be the case, she decided, though she would never admit it to anyone other than herself.

Harry's face was just inches form hers and she could smell his breath. It was warm, yet cool and minty at the same time. It caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, and she hoped Harry couldn't see the goose bumps he had brought about on her arms and her chest. Hermione stared back into his eyes, emerald green and shimmering in wonder, as he looked into hers, full of undistinguishable lust. He lowered his head just a few inches towards her, as she raised her head forward a little, Her lips were slightly parted, as were his, both so close to each others they could touch with the slightest of movements.

A moments silence passed between them, as in some far off part of the world their tumbleweed blew by.

"Gee this is awkward isn't it?" Harry said with a small laugh as he moved his head slightly to the side. Hermione tried to turn her head, to catch his lips, but he moved to quickly, and instead he kissed her cheek. Hermione's cheek burned under his touch, before he quickly withdrew. To the crowd it looked as though they had kissed, at least gently, and there was cheering all around.

Hermione had to hold back a sob as all her hopes were dashed to pieces. The moment was over and his face was now moving away from hers. It was in this moment of extreme emotions that Hermione did something utterly stupid and totally permanent. Harry was about to climb off of her, already he was turning his head away. It was at this point that she raised her head forwards, opened her mouth, and licked his face.


	8. The Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews. Just to clarify, this is NOT the final chapter.

Harry froze at this strange sensation, as it took him a moment to try and comprehend what had happened. Finally when his brain caught up with him and found the answer, it tried to deny such a thing, such a taboo act, between friends. Hermione on the other hand was thinking just as fast. She cursed herself afterwards, and if there was a gun in her hand she could think of at least one person she would willingly shoot.

"Think of something fast." She thought to herself as the fractions of seconds seemed to drag on like days under a blistering desert sun. Hermione decided that the best thing she could do for now at least, and also to risk a repeat performance, was to get out of the close proximity. She raised her leg and whacked her knee straight into Harry's groin, causing him to freeze further before falling sideways and onto the floor.

By this point thankfully the actors had come together and were bowing, and so little attention was on the two friends. Harry was unaware of anything however, as he lay on the floor clasping himself in agony. It was far worse than any Crucio curse Voldemort had thrown at him. This was a pain so great he doubted he would ever have children.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked after a minute in which she composed herself as best she could and looked down into his eyes, which stared back confusedly.

"What the hell are you doing Hermione?" He panted as he heaved himself to his feet. Hermione decided to play innocent, for it came naturally to girls.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Harry spluttered as he waved his hands in indignation. "you licked my face and then whack me in my sensitive places!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Hermione said caringly as she held out her hand to support him in case he succumbed to the equally crippling after pain. "I was just trying to get up form where I was. I felt a bit awkward and everything and I didn't want Rita Skeeter or anyone getting a picture of you on top of me like that. I must have accidentally brushed my lips against your face or something. I think I did but I didn't want to make a fuss about it. As for the other bit… I'm sorry about it… do you think you will be ok?"

Harry didn't seem entirely convinced of this explanation, partly due to the fact that there had been a few seconds pause in between the two incidents. However Harry seemed to accept it as he gave a sigh and straightened himself up.

"Yeah I will be fine… I hope." He said as he dusted himself off. Before they could say anything more the leader of the actors came over, who was the one who had played Albert.

"That was a great performance you two did there. We hardly had to work around it at all." He complimented as he gave them a hearty pat on the back. "Normally we end up with a couple of duffers who mess everything up, but you two did really well. If you ever want to consider a career in the acting business then give me a cool." He said as he flashed a grin and flicked out a business card.

"Since your students I'm afraid I can't give you any of the profits we took." He said as he jingled a hat that was full of contributions of gold and silver. "Still, I know its not much but I would feel a lot better if you accepted it." He said as he passed the hat to one of his friends and began rummaging in his pocket. He muttered to himself for a minute or two whilst doing this, before drawing out two small tickets.

"I had reservations at my brother's restaurant later tonight, but I'm sure you will make better use of them than I will." He said.

Harry hesitated for a moment before accepting them.

"Are you sure? We were pleased just to help." Harry said modestly.

"No go on I can get tickets anytime. Besides I don't know what you had planned for the young lady but she deserves to be taken out, after all, it is Valentines day."

Before they could say anything else the man had turned on his hell and walked of, where an assistant was ready to remove his carefully applied makeup. Hermione and him exchanged a look before glancing at the tickets. They were for a restaurant which had opened sometime last year. It was very nice; according to the few people Harry knew who were lucky enough to get reservations. It was booked up several months in advance, or so Harry had been told. He pocketed the tickets before turning to Hermione.

"Mmm I don't know about going to that." He said causing Hermione to sulk inwardly. "We will have to see about it. For now let's just get a drink and something to eat shall we?" He asked as they walked out of the chalk square, into the main town once again, with Hermione leading and Harry hobbling slightly behind.

They went into the Three Broomsticks, to Hermione's disappointment. She had been hoping, though not expecting, that they would go to somewhere a little more romantic. Maybe one of those places where they gave you all the pretty bits on the drink with umbrellas and whipped cream and cherries and stuff. Still she pushed this aside and concentrated more on the fact. She was with Harry, and being in his company was pleasure enough for her, at least for now.

There ere a few decorations put up to make it look nice, though it wasn't really romantic yet. As Hermione sat at the usual table by the window it started to rain outside. She watched the droplets run down the pain of glass, and felt glad for the warm fire next to them with the crackling logs. Harry returned a moment later carrying his things, and a piece of carrot cake and a hot chocolate for her.

It had cream on it, and was sprinkled with chocolate; there were also lots of chocolate hearts round of the saucer on which it stood. She hadn't given him any money, and as he took a drink of his butter beer he made no move to ask her for any. She smiled to herself as she sipped some of her drink. It may have been far from it in his eyes, but in her opinion he had just bought her a drink and a cake. It was a nice gesture and showed that he cared, if only a little.


	9. The Return

They didn't speak much, which made Hermione a little bit uncomfortable, she didn't meet his gaze when he looked at her, though when he glanced out of the widow to the street outside, she would stare at him and savour it. She finished her drink and turned her attention to her carrot cake. Harry didn't have anything to eat himself and she felt a little guilty.

"Would you like some?" She asked as she made to cut half off for him. He glanced at her distractedly, having being pulled from his concentration on something else.

"No thanks Hermione, I don't eat very much." He said truthfully. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort Harry hardly seemed to eat at all. It wasn't that it was a problem, that he was starving himself for some reason, it was merely a case of something that night had changed in him.

"So what would you like to do after this?" Hermione asked him as she bit into the cake. It was delicious and creamy and she knew she would enjoy watching Harry eat it. Maybe he could get a little bit of icing on his lip and she could wipe it off…with her tongue! She scolded herself once again.

"I think I might just head back to the castle if you don't mind. I have some Transfiguration I'm falling behind on. You don't mind do you?"

Hermione bit her lip mainly to stop herself shouting at him. Of course she minded. She was here on a sort of date on Valentines Day with the man of her dreams. How dare he abandon her for homework, especially Transfiguration, it was easy!

"No you know me." She lied. "I don't mind. Besides it's not like we are on a date or anything." She said as she tried to keep her tone light and her eyes dry.

"You sure?" He asked as he looked at her curiously. She could feel herself giving into her emotions, being a stupid pathetic girl. A tear broke from her hold and rolled down her cheek. She was looking down at her empty plate so she hoped Harry couldn't see.

"Just go." She told him angrily. She didn't want him to see her crying, to see her upset over something, and see her being weak. She had always tried to be strong for Harry, but it was so tough when she was constantly being disappointed.

Harry hesitated for a moment as he stared at Hermione worryingly. He couldn't see her face for her hair hung down obscuring her features. He had a slight hunch though, perhaps due to a sixth sense of some sort, that Hermione wasn't quiet as happy as usual. He wasn't sure about girl stuff, so he decided he had best leave as she said so. It wasn't a good idea to defy a girl, especially one called Hermione.

Harry got up from his chair, pulled his coat on and bid her farewell.

"I will see you back at the castle later." He said.

"Ok she responded as she continued staring at her plate, hoping the tear wouldn't fall from her cheek. As Harry turned and walked to the door Hermione very quickly wiped it away and dabbed her eyes, and as Harry walked past the window, she smiled and waved him goodbye, making him doubt his sixth sense powers after all.

Back at the castle Hermione sat in her private head girl bedroom crying. She had been hoping to catch up with Harry, and maybe he would let her help with the homework. Just being in close proximity had its pleasures. He must have walked quickly for she left to return back to school only a few minutes after he did, and she didn't see him at all up the slope.

"Well what did you expect?" Ginny asked as she sat on Hermione's bed, giving comfort.

"If there is one thing I know it is that boys are stupid. They don't have a clue about girl's feelings. If you want Harry to know that you like him then you will most probably have to tell him in actual words.

"But I'm not sure if I do want him to know…" Hermione conceded as she played with a bouncy ball from her pocket. "What I want to know is if he likes me or not. That way if he doesn't I don't have to have said it, and have ruined the friendship.

"Well that's a pity because he isn't going to tell you, boys don't." Ginny said wisely. "He might invite you for sex though…" She muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes. Hermione considered for a moment before deciding she would happily settle for that even.

"So you think I should tell him then?" Hermione asked as she turned to face her friend. "And risk the friendship between him and me?"

"It's already at risk!" Ginny said in dismay. For the brightest girl in Hogwarts Hermione could certainly be a little dim at times.

"Look, you're sad Hermione, so obviously this friendship isn't that great as it is. "I know you well enough, that you could never just be with Harry, you could never just be a friend, watching form a far, never speaking your true intentions and never showing your true face. It has been working away at you for all these years, and I know that if you don't tell him soon then something bad will happen…"

"I will die?" Hermione hazarded. Ginny gave a small laugh.

"No! Of course you won't die. What will happen is, you will be all depressed and lonely and one day when you are sitting doing homework you will probably end up trying to hump him or something."

"I would not!" Hermione said with wide eyed shock. Ginny was always so lewd about things… "Ok I might do a little bit, but it wouldn't be that bad would it, I expect it would be quiet nice." Hermione said with a straight face before they both burst out laughing.

Twenty minutes later after the Harry conversation had died down, and Hermione had made herself appear suitable for presentation, they both agreed to go down to the hall for lunch. It had started half an hour ago but there was no rush, they always had more than enough time to eat. They made their way down to the hall, and as Hermione spotted that Harry was sitting on the Gryffindor bench alone, Ginny parted from her and gave Hermione a shove in the direction. The Weasley girl went to sit with some of her fellow sixth years, whilst Hermione took one of the many vacant seats next to Harry.


	10. The Valentine

Sorry for the long wait. Originally my girlfriend was going to help me write this chapter, but in the end she had to pull out and so I had to think up the ending all on my own. Hopefully this isn't to much of a let down, and hopefully you have enjoyed the story. I want to thank you for all the reviews I have received, they were wonderful.

Im not primarily a romance writer, so please forgive me. Feel free to look at some of my other writings.

MP

"How did your homework go?" Harry asked as he paused from his eating. Hermione looked confused for a moment before she realised that had been her excuse to leave him earlier.

"I'm caught up now." She lied. "Just that charms essay that we were set. Still it didn't take long."

"I thought you were doing Transfiguration…" He said slightly unsurely. Hermione hesitated before finally replying.

"I don't think I did say transfiguration. I could have by accident but it was definitely charms." Harry simply gave a shrug and decided not to push the subject, something Hermione was glad of.

They didn't talk much during lunch. Hermione was busy watching a few of the slower students giving out cards still. There were those who had slept in late, or those who were returning cards that they had hastily whipped together during lessons whilst the teachers weren't watching. One boy looked petrified as a young girl had paid Hagrid ten galleons to do a singing tap dance, which rather than tap dancing sounded like a rumbling pneumatic drill.

"Just tell him." Hermione scolded herself as she stared at him, eating in that manner of his, that undefineable quality about his eating that made her think of…sex! "It won't happen if you don't ask him out." She added hastily, as she tried to draw her mind away form such a titillating topic. "Unless I rape him!" She thought slyly. She gave a quick glance to try and estimate Harry's strength. "No, that wouldn't work." She concluded. Harry had managed to defeat the dark lord. He could most surely fend off a hormone crazy friend.

"I don't know what to do this afternoon." Hermione said in the end, as she gave into her nerves. Still at least if Harry knew she was free he could suggest a romp in the hay or something.

"You could always revise." Harry responded offhandedly without even looking at her. "After all we have got exams in a few months." Hermione sulked as she pushed some peas around on her plate. Perhaps she would have to be more obvious.

"I was hoping someone would ask me to do something tonight, since I most probably would have said yes. Still, I guess sitting in the common room won't be bad."

"Yeah, you could always have a rematch at chess against Ginny, she beat you last time didn't she." He said with a stupid smile which made her want to punch him in the face before kissing it better. She cast her mind back to Ginny's bit of advice, and in the end she decided she was going to have to be as blunt as possible, since it was a well known fact that boys are stupid. Since she choked every time she tried to ask Harry out she would just have to do something slightly different.

"I'm wearing red underwear…" She said as casually as she could, this time causing Harry to choke on his food. She smiled inwardly as he gasped for breath. Eventually he managed to swallow his food, and with a large gulp stared anywhere but at Hermione.

"Wow." He said shakily. He didn't need to be told about Hermione's underwear. Friends shouldn't know about that sort of thing. "That would be nice for a boyfriend. I bet you wish you had one."

"You have no idea." She muttered savagely.

As lunch finished all the students filed out of the great hall to go to their lessons. Harry and Hermione stayed where they were a while longer both of them talking about plans for during the summer holidays, before Harry started his Auror training. No other seventh years were present, and as Hermione sat and listened to Harry talk about something with such enthusiasm she found it difficult to resist the urge to kiss him. Not that this was a ground breaking discovery…

Finally after the conversation died down a little Harry sat in silence for a moment, looking distracted.

"Is there some place you would rather be?" Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow. She would kill him if he said yes… Then she could kiss him afterwards, she thought gleefully.

"No." he said as he shook his head. "It's just that we have potions tomorrow and I can't figure out why but my Clintanius potion doesn't turn out right. I do everything right but it always turns blue instead of purple."

"I thought Ron managed to help you with that?" Hermione asked. "Two days ago wasn't it?" Harry shook his head.

"Well Ron tried but he isn't nearly as good a teacher as you. I don't suppose I could borrow your note book to see what I'm doing wrong could I? I might have written something down wrongly.

"Yeah ok, it in my room." Hermione said as the both shouldered their bags.

She was glad that she had tidied her room earlier, just in case Harry did come up. Of course this was a slightly different situation than what she had hoped. There would be no ecstasy of fumbling as they ripped each others clothes off for a start. The common room was empty apart from a few seventh years who had no person to be with today, and those who did but said something stupid." Hermione's staircase was slightly different from the one leading up the main girls dormitories. Boys could go up it, for it was deemed that she may be needed to be retrieved in an emergency.

Hermione climbed the staircase which spiralled round, with Harry hesitating at the bottom for a minute.

"Hurry up Harry." Hermione teased as she ran up the last few steps.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." He said with a sigh. Hermione gave a snort and thought to herself "I wish."

She got to the top of the stairs, and Harry came up behind her just as she opened the door. Her bedroom was as she had left it at first glance, but as she made her way to the end of the bed where she kept her books, she noticed something that hadn't been there before. There was a small package that sat neatly on the middle of her bed. She stared at it curiously for a moment as she picked it up. There were some daffodils on top which she smelt before placing to the side. The package was wrapped up in blue paper, rather messily.

There was a letter underneath it that for now went unnoticed, as she hesitated for a moment before unwrapping it.

"I wonder who got it for you." Harry said as he peered out of the window innocently. As the paper fell away Hermione gave a loud gasp.

"Harry… wow." Hermione said as she speechless for a moment. "Did you get this for me?" She asked as she placed down the "Hogwarts A History: First Edition."

"Um no?" Harry tried as he blushed deep red and backed away from her.

"Yes you did Harry." She said with a smile gracing her face and brightening the whole room. "You're the only person besides Ginny who knows the password to my room…. Oh thank you Harry," she said as she pulled him into a deep hug. She hid her face against his cloak so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to control her emotions and stop making illogical conclusions. Harry probably just felt pressurised to get it since she had gotten him a card.

"When did you do this?" She asked as her tears had finally subsided enough.

"Um, well I have had the book for a while, I saw it during the Christmas holidays but I had already got you a present so I was going to save it for your birthday. As for the flowers that was when we got back from Hogsmede. I'm afraid they aren't roses or anything because these are the only non poisonous ones I could find growing around." He mumbled as he backed away from her.

"You shouldn't have got me this Harry." Hermione said after a moment. "It must have cost you a fortune and I didn't get you a present." She sighed. She didn't feel like confessing that she had bought him the watch he was now sporting on his wrist.

"It's just a fusty old book, and you did get me something. Even if you didn't say it was from you the only person who could get me a present this nice is you." He said as he gave his arm a waggle, displaying the shining face of the watch.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between them as they both tried to think of what to say next. Hermione felt perhaps now would be a good time to confess her love, for it did seem to be a rather intimate moment. However as she was battling with herself over doing so, Harry spoke up.

"There's a letter as well." He gestured to it sitting on the bed. It didn't look any different from the normal letter an owl would bring in the post but still Hermione's heart raced as she broke the wax seal on it.

"I felt really guilty about not treating you better today." He began to explain. "I know you had probably hoped for something more fun, or to be able to spend the day with someone you love and care about, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making it boring." Hermione thought she would start crying again as she looked at Harry lovingly. At one minute he could be so dim, and yet the next he could make her melt before him.

She sat down and looked at the letter, and was surprised to see it was actually a poem. It was neatly written, with a large scrolling style that suggested he had perhaps taken penmanship lessons, or at the very least taken his time whilst writing it. It wasn't the greatest one ever written, but to her it was, and always would be.

_My life is nothing but a lie_

_Nothings ever true_

_Each day I start to die_

_Just from looking at you_

_So many mixed emotions_

_Dwelling deep inside_

_As deep and dark as Oceans_

_Longing to confide_

_You think that I am but a friend_

_Thought that is not the case_

_The bond we share I cannot mend_

_Without my artificial face_

_You mustn't know my true affections_

_Mustn't know my thoughts and mind_

_My broken heart can't take rejection_

_So you'll go on blind_

_A naked man I am alone_

_Without you by my side_

_The only love I've ever known_

_I'm sorry that I lied._

_You're so naïve it's funny_

_In its own cruel twisted way_

_I don't have looks or money_

_But every dog has its day_

Hermione didn't say anything as she read over it once more, and the tears started flowing down her cheeks freely. She made no move to hide them as Harry stook awkwardly five feet away watching her. He made several attempts at speaking but each one of them stopped before it had begun. Instead she folded the letter back up, and placed it carefully to the side, before standing up and staring into Harry's eyes.

"This day, and all that are after it, shall be your day." She said as she closed the remaining distance, and went to kiss him.

It was very slow at first, as she raised herself up to his height, and looked up at him. At first their lips just brushed together, as they were both shaking from nerves. It broke as soon as it had begun, but bother of them felt the excitement from the new found discovery of love. She could feel his breath upon her, and whilst it was warm it still elicited Goosebumps up the length of her back. This time with more confidence she closed the small distance between them and kissed him more firmly. As their lips came together she raised her hands up to his neck where she coiled her fingers through the tips of his hair, and pulled him down to her so she could reach him better.

They kissed for a while longer, that in actual fact lasted no more than ten seconds. To them however it felt like the dawning of a new age, and so they noticed every small detail, and the experience seemed to stretch out for days before them. When they broke for air she smiled to herself, running her hands from his neck down over his face, where her fingers ran over his lips before finally meeting his hands.

She led him to her bed, where she motioned for him to sit down, as she removed his gifts and placed them delicately on the floor. Harry sat down sheepishly, though he was unable to hide the smile that shone on his face, and reflected inside. They kissed again, this time more passionately, and not as they had before. Whilst the first kiss, or two kisses if you wanted to call it that, had been gentle and tender, this was the passionate exchange of two lovers.

Hermione opened her mouth a little, gingerly extending her tongue, hoping to meet Harry's. He didn't catch on straight away, but when he did he quickly came to meet her, and they embraced and kissed with all the pent up emotions of their hidden love. Ten minutes later as they lay side by side, each one staring into the others eyes, bright with excitement about what the world would be like form now on, Hermione spoke.

"We have been rather silly haven't we Harry." She said with a smile.

"Just a little." He said with a grin. "I longed to tell you how I felt Hermione, I really did." He said softly.

"You don't need to explain it to me Harry. I was the same. Still… I'm glad it took us so long. I wouldn't want to have started going out with you as soon as I started loving you, because at least now Its been so long I know the emotions aren't going to go away or lessen. I think I will always love you Harry." She said as she quickly kissed his nose.

"As do I you." He said poetically as he kissed her eyelashes.

"Do you think you could perhaps promise to always love me?"

"Yes I think I could just about manage that." Harry said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

There was another moment that passed in which the exchanged gentle tender kisses, and lay in each others embrace. They could be relaxed together, and be themselves, and most of all love each other, just as they had always wanted to.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said as she ran her hand under his shirt.

"For what?" He asked as she stroked his back.

"For today, for everyday, and for my sweetest Valentine."


End file.
